The Perfect Dream
by BloodyMarry
Summary: They were the perfect dream, but reality was taking over. As James realizes his horrible mistake, Sirius moves away from him, feeling hurt and alone. JxS MWPP ERA!
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Dream **

**Chapter One **

**XOXO**

"James you realize you're pathetic, don't you?" A boy with long black hair hissed at his oblivious friend.

"Am not!" The boy with bright hazel eyes yelled back distractedly, as he stared at a young woman with beautiful dark red hair.

"No drooling at the table Prongsie," was the spite filled reply, but after he had said it he regretted it. Not because he felt guilty for making fun of his friend but because he felt a sharp pain in his foot. James had stomped on it.

"Prongs!"

"Yea, Sirius?" Asked a James with a dreamy grin on his face. This only seemed to irritate Sirius further. No one ignored Sirius Orion Black. No one.

"You suck! You're no fun anymore!" Okay maybe it hadn't come out as menacing as he had planned it to but he kept on hoping the insults got better as he got madder. "All you do is drool over Evans, all you talk about is Evans! Even when you know she hates you because, duh, she reminds you every bloody day! It's disgusting, you are disgusting! I don't know why I hang out with you anymore! You're useless!" Sirius threw down his slightly burnt toast, sent an evil glare towards the startled looking red head, and stormed from the Great Hall leaving a stunned James Potter behind.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Not having much of an appetite left James stood up and left to go to the Quidditch Pitch ignoring all the whispers and the looks, he even missed the bright green eyes following his back on his way out.

**XOXO**

"Sirius what... I mean where did all that come from?" Asked a sandy haired boy. Sirius hung his head and looked away from one of his best friends.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just fed up with James and his ridiculous obsession with that stupid bitch. All he ever does is talk about her! I mean it wasn't as bad as when we were kids, we were still too into pranks and thinking girls had cooties. But now all he can do... all he thinks about is her! I guess I'm a little jealous, and just sick of it! I can't handle it anymore Moony, I won't. He is on his own until he either gets over his fascination or buggers her brains out and leaves me the hell alone about it," Sirius stood from his plush chair by the fire and began walking to the portrait hole to leave Gryffindor tower.

"So your just gonna leave like that are you? Do you think you'll be able to ignore James or something? Are you going to leave me and Peter too?" Remus asked in a small voice. Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his cursed best friend, he shook his head.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, all I want it to keep away from James. I won't leave you and Pete Moony, just don't expect me to hang out with him. I won't do it," with that said he turned and walked out of the Gryffindor commons before Remus had a chance to say anything else. He had made up his mind and he didn't want anyone else trying to change it.

**XOXO**

James Potter was irritated, it was all he could do not to beat some Slytherin to a bloody pulp. It had been a full week since he had last spoken to Sirius. The man just wouldn't talk to him, at night James stayed up and waited for him but he never came. He knew Sirius came in between classes to get things but never anytime when James could possibly be there. And every time they passed in the halls or in class or in the Great Hall Sirius ignored him. He was about ready to snap. Why the hell was Sirius acting like this?!

The seventh year Gryffindor's and Slytherins were to go to Potions class right now, and James was hoping he would have the chance to talk to Sirius, or at least sit by him. But of course Slughorn would probably pair Slytherins with Gryffindors just to annoy them all. James not paying attention to where he was going walked right into someone. That someone grunted and fell to the floor with a dull thud, James immediately sprang to action helping the feather light person to her feet.

"Evans?" James asked as he saw the blank expression on her face.

"Potter, what do you want this time?"

"N-nothing, I'm sorry I bumped into you I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," James rubbed the back of his neck before blushing slightly.

"Yea right, keep away from me Potter," she said bitingly as she spun on her heel and began to walk away, but stopped when she heard James call her name.

"You really do hate me don't you?" The question completely threw Lily off and she gaped like a fish out of water.

"I mean I always thought you were playing hard to get, and maybe you thought I was a bit irritating but you might've liked me anyways. But I guess Sirius was right, you really do hate me," James said dejectedly. Lily was so shocked she wasn't able to reply until she saw James give her a pathetic look and turn away.

"I-it's not that I d-don't like you, it's just that I can't take you seriously, and I know it would never work to boot," she said blushing as red as her hair.

"You don't hate me?" He asked almost excitedly, but stopped himself as her last words registered in his mind.

"Why wouldn't we work?" Lily tried to look away but that only made her want to look him in the eyes even more, and when their eyes connected she felt as if her heart was being squeezed but a large clawed hand, it's razor-sharp claws piercing her broken heart. James almost drew back at the pain in her eyes.

"We're not meant to be together. I see the way he looks at you, and the way you steal a glance at him when you think he's not looking. You two would do anything to please one another, your always together, inseparable even, at least until now. When I first saw his jealous face I felt satisfaction that I had finally got you, but then I saw the hurt and desperate look on your face and I knew I'd lost you for real. You don't love me, you love him. We aren't meant to be together James, even if it seems that way. You see we're the perfect dream," she gave him one last despairing look then turned away with tears in her eyes.

**XOXO**

Walking back from dinner that night James kept hearing Lily's words. '... the perfect dream...' '...not meant to be...' 'You two would do anything to please one another...' '..you love him..' What was she talking about? Who was she talking about? All the signs pointed at Sirius but he wasn't in love with Sirius, was he? No, impossible he couldn't love his best friend, and Sirius couldn't love him either. It just didn't work that way. He loved Lily, Lily, just Lily. And the more times he tried to tell himself the more he _didn't_ believe it. He gave out a large sigh, wishing his headache would go away, it was only making things worse.

Hearing footsteps coming from in front of him James looked up. There he was, Sirius Black, man of many girl's fantasies, many man's wet dreams, his best mate. He had decided he had to try and patch things up though he wasn't sure why they had been fighting in the first place. He called Sirius by his nickname the one he had given him when they become the animals of the night, the Marauders, in their fifth year, two years ago. But he realized Sirius was still ignoring him, the man had walked right by him without a second glance.

"Damn it! Don't just fucking ignore me Padfoot!" James shouted. James had finally had it, he had finally cracked. Shooting out his hand he grabbed tightly onto Sirius's arm.

"No Damn it! You are not walking away from me again!" As he felt Sirius try to pull his arm away James squeezed harder and pushed Sirius against the stone wall, his free hand leaning against the wall by Sirius's head. As he leaned his face in to let Sirius have, he was pushed away by a hand on his chest. With an angered sigh of frustration, James grabbed that hand as well and pinned Sirius to the wall.

"Stop it! Talk to me!" But this only seemed to anger the previously cold boy further. Sirius jerked in James's hold and leaned toward James as he whispered furiously.

"So thinking about people other than yourself and Evan's now are we?" The biting ice cold tone Sirius used surprised James enough to let him loosen his grip, but the raven haired man pulled from his stupor when Sirius almost escaped from his hold. Sirius hissed in annoyance and bit out an acidly, "Asshole!" James jerked back in surprise once again. Sirius had never used that tone with him before. And it stung deeper than he would have thought.

"Sirius what are you on about?! Why are you doing this?" Sirius struggled against his restraints once again trying to get away from James.

"Stop it! Answer me now fuck damn it!"

"If you're so smart figure it out on your own!" Sirius screamed as he kneed James in the groin. The young man staggered backwards then crumpled to the ground instantly cupping his injured manhood. Sirius looked pained for a moment but soon the angry pissed off look took over his beautiful features and he spat on James.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Then he stomped away trying his hardest not to cry. How had this gotten so out of hand?

**XOXO **

As James laid on the ground whishing one of his friends would come and help him, he tried to stop the painful thoughts from taking over his mind. Why was Sirius acting like this? What was wrong with him? But before he could truly begin to contemplate these vexing questions he heard soft footsteps coming to him.

When James opened his eyes he saw a hand offering to help him up. He thought it over for a half second before letting go of his hold on his still throbbing member and taking the offered hand muttering his thanks while straitening his robes and glasses that laid askew on his nose. When he looked up he gasped at who he saw standing in front of him.

"Lily?"

"Potter, you are either amazingly stupid or just blind."

"What?" James asked at hearing her gentle tone. Why the hell was everyone acting so fucking nutters?!

"Black." James stared at her as if she had two heads. 'What does the color black have to do with my being stupid?!'

"I don't get how you don't see it yet. And even after I talked to you earlier, everything I told you," she hinted.

"See what?" James asked getting more frustrated by the second.

"See that I don't like you like you want me to anymore, but that Sirius does," James felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice cold lake water over his head. Not only did Lily just admit she didn't like him _anymore_, but that his best friend of seven years did. He ignored it when his heart gave a little leap at her words, he figured he was just disappointed that she didn't like him, and he completely ignored the voice in the back of his mind telling him otherwise.

"W-what... Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true. I don't like you like that anymore, I like someone else even. But I mean anyone with eyes could see that Sirius wants you as more than just a friend. That's why I gave up on my feelings for you a long time ago, I knew I didn't stand a chance," James felt as if his world were collapsing in around him, and oddly enough it wasn't the thought that Lily didn't like him, but someone else that hurt the most. It was that he had hurt Sirius by ignoring him, by thinking he loved someone else. His last thought before he turned and ran was 'I have to get to Sirius!'

**XOXO**

**A/N: **I'm not sure whether I am going to continue this, I guess I'll need to get reviews telling me whether I should or not. I don't mind either way. I'd be fine just leaving it here and deleting it, but I don't know I like it so please tell me what I should do. What do you want me to do?

_I hope you decide to review. _

-Bloody


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfect Dream

Chapter Two

**XOXO**

Talking to Sirius was going to be a problem he just knew, the man had a bad feeling in his stomach as he approached the his black haired friend, and his newly discovered love. Love? Was this love? Did he actually love Sirius? He wasn't sure all he knew was he did have strong feelings for Sirius and he knew he couldn't stand to have Sirius in pain, especially if he was responsible for that pain.

"S-sirius?" James stuttered. Sirius' head spun around so quickly James thought he might have hurt himself. But all he received for his concern was a sharp yet cold glare.

"May I talk to you?" When Sirius didn't turn away from the other students in the common room or turn away from him he added, "In privet?" Sirius' eyes narrowed and he continued to stare at James as if he had said something absolutely slanderous towards him. But he still did not answer. James shot a pleading look toward Remus who nodded in response.

"Right you lot! Get your nosey arses out of here! I want all of you wankers out. This is none of your bleedin' business!" When no one moved he snapped out, "Now!" Everyone jumped up, startled that Remus Lupin of all people would yell at his fellow students, hell at anyone. Once they had all left the room shooting irritated glances at James and Remus, the werewolf nodded at James at pat Sirius on the shoulder before walking out of the room.

There was an uncomfortable silence left in the aftermath of the show, and Sirius turned away from James and opened up his book, back to ignoring James. With a sigh James sat by Sirius and stared at his hands wondering only now what to say. 'Idiot!' He yelled at himself. He decided he was going to try and wing it, this was more of Sirius' territory, but he had done this type of thing before.

"Sirius, I know I was being a prat, I was... I dunno... a bit obsessed with her, because you know... the saying 'You want what you can't have.' I guess that's what it was. I'm not really sure. I didn't realize what it was doing to us, to our friendship. But this isn't all my fault you know-" but James never got to finish his sentence.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?! Not all your fault?! So your saying it's not your fault you completely ignored me for some vindictive bitch! She hated you for God knows how long and you still would have rather had her over me!"

"Stop it! Stop calling her names! I may not love her like I thought I had but I still care for her, at least like a friend, and just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can insult her like that! And it's not all my fault because you know how oblivious I can be! You should have said something to me! I can be the thickest person in the world and you know that better than anyone!"

"Oh please! Don't even go there! This past year all I've done is try to tell you and you've ignored me! I can hardly ever get word in with you and your sex obsessed brain! I'm so tired of it! I can't wait for you anymore! I can't be ignored and pushed to the side! It hurts so damn bad, and you don't even seem to care!" Somehow they had both ended up standing up and were in each other's faces, feeling uncomfortable with their close proximity Sirius sat back down in his chair.

"Don't be that way! I'm here now apologizing to you, or at least trying to! Please just listen to me!"

"Why should I?! When all you have been doing is ignoring me for the past year!"

"Because I fucking love you, Sirius!" James said throwing up his hands, "I love you! I didn't know until I had thought I lost you but I know now! So stop pushing me away! And funny enough Lily is the one who helped me realize it! She sat me down and gave me the bloody talking to that you should have! She shouldn't have been the one to tell me that you liked me! I would have liked to hear it from you, but because I was apparently only ever thinking about her you never had the chance! But you know what I think? I think that you didn't want to! That you were too scared to take a chance and if it weren't for Lily we would have never had the chance! But I'm not going to let you run away with your tail tucked between your legs!"

Sirius sat open mouthed gaping at James, hardly believing what he was hearing. James loved him, Lily made him realize it and he had been scared, and not only irritated to tell James. He blinked when he felt himself being pulled to his feet.

"Sirius! Sirius are you okay?!" He heard James ask worriedly, obviously worried that he had lost his mind and gone completely nutters, but he figured he might just have. He blinked his eyes into focus, his head was spinning so rapidly.

"Y-you love me?" Sirius asked trying not to sound like his heart breaking or not was depending on this.

"I.. I did say that didn't I? I guess it just kinda slipped out," James still holding Sirius' hand felt himself move toward Sirius, "and you know, I'm glad it did." Sirius felt himself nod his head slightly before he saw James lean toward him, and he began closing his eyes, when he said "I love you too."

When their lips met James felt like he had never felt before, hell kissing Sirius was better than flying! He wrapped his hand around Sirius' neck, the other going to his waist, and he licked Sirius' soft lips then slipped his tongue into his friend's mouth. He let his tongue make it's way around the inside of Sirius' mouth at a leisurely pace, not feeling rushed to please because he knew he would have the rest of his life to live out this perfect dream.

**XOXO**

Remus smirked as he turned to his slightly pudgy friend, " I bloody well knew it! All those two dunderheads had to do was talk to each other!" He felt a jab at his ribs and turned shocked eyes to the soft and beautiful face of the girl he thought he would never had a chance with, Lily.

"You mean I knew it! I talked to Potter! I got him to talk to Sirius, and I made him realize his oh so deep and profound feelings for Black! Not you!" She said giggling slightly at the sight of Remus' abashed face.

"Well I softened Sirius up for the talk, if it wasn't for me talking to him he would have given James the two finger salute and run out of the room!" Lily grinned at him and he knew she had only been teasing him. Remus smiled at her before turning to Peter.

"It doesn't matter, either way you owe me ten galleons and four chocolate frogs, Petey boy!" Lily snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"Boys."

**XOXO**

**A/N:** Guys I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I'm so horrible! But I was going through a writing rut! I couldn't do anything! I hope you don't hate me! But... uh good news this story only needs one more chapter! This was really short, and sorry but... see I had only planned on making this a really long one-shot but I changed my mind. So laters!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


End file.
